Nightmare vs Saber
NDescription Soul Calibur vs Fate Stay Night! Two Holy sword nights duke it out. One good one evil Interlude Hyper Anon:WOOHOO! We got to Total Warfare Fanon! Doge:We will post this on the Hyper Anon Wiki! NO SPOILERS. Spongebob:It's the best day ever! Hyper Anon:Anyway, Holy Swords. A lot of people use them. Doge:NO Shit! Because it makes them a badass Knight! Like Nightmare, The Body part of Soul Edge. Okay. Spongebob:And Arturia Penndragon aka Saber or The King of Knights. Hyper Anon:I'm Hyper Anon and they are Doge and Spongebob and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Total Warfare! Nightmare Hyper Anon:Crafted in the Early 16th Century by a Blacksmith, Soul Edge was made to be the Ultimate Weapon. Since it was you know a demonic Sword. Doge:Forgot about how the sword was made! I just wanna know how the hell the sword became alive! Spongebob:We don't know. Anyway the sword decided to kill a bunch of people. For some reason, Somehow. After devouring a bunch of souls, Soul Edge became powerful and created a fire. Doge:The Fire somehow fused a demon named Inferno who became part of the sword. Kinda like Soul Eater! Hyper Anon:But Soul Edge needed someone to weild him. Doge:Don't blame him. It would look awkward if a sword decided to run around by itself killing the shit out of people. Spongebob:Anyone who was stupid enough to weild Soul Edge would turn into a demonic knight, known as Nightmare. Doge:Stupid but Badass. Hyper Anon:A pirate by the name of Cervantes De Leon found Soul Edge. Doge:Because do what you want cause a pirate is free you are a pirate! Spongebob:The sword transformed Cervantes into Nightmare and forced him to kill everyone in a spanish town just to see how Powerful Cervantes was. Doge:Also because he didn't get any free Tacos. Hyper Anon:Then Soul Edge was basically like "You know what, my weilder isn't as powerful as I was expecting." Doge:So after that two hot babes wearing skimpy outfits came and killed the shit out of Cervantes so Soul Edge waited for a new body. Spongebob:A man named Siegfried picked up Soul Edge- Doge:Siegfried? That sounds like a dumb name. Where's the part where he becomes Nightmare? Hyper Anon:Well here's the thing. When Siegfried picked up Nightmare, His hand turned into a three clawed hand and he began to transform. Until his transformation was complete. He had transformed into Nightmare. This was the perfect Nightmare even more powerful than Siegfried. Doge:Wait a minute? Soul Edge is alive. So Nightmare is the Demon Version of Maka Albarn! Spongebob:Well here's the thing. Maka and Soul are 2 different beings. Nightmare is Soul Edge. Doge:How the hell does that work? Is Nightmare Chuck Norris? Hyper Anon:When someone grabs Soul Edge, they become part of Soul Edge, Like the only part that isn't attached. So think of it this way. A human body is like the final step for creating Nightmare. Doge:Nightmare is like 100 times stronger,faster,and durable than the average human bean. I mean he is a freaking demon. ''' Spongebob:However Soul Edge didn't reach it's full potiental, because it couldn't. It didn't have all the shards. '''Doge:So Nightmare went on a treasure hunt searching for the shards. If only Soul Edge had Cervantes body. Since Cervantes is a pirate maybe they couldn't find the shards fasters. Hyper Anon:Nightmare managed to keep on finding shards causing his and Soul Edge's power increased. Soul Edge took multiple different forms. Doge:And Nightmare began to somehow learn to multiple different fighting styles and sword techiniques. Now Soul Edge is a teacher too? Spongebob:Basically. Anyway Nightmare is able to manipulate fire,lightning,and electricity. He can light his sword on fire and make it surge with electricity. He can also use his sword to blast fire and lightning beams. Doge:Hell he can even make a storm of fire which can destroy potiental buildings! Oh and he can blast a pink explosion called Soul Wave which can steal souls all around. Talk about a Tsunami! ''' Hyper Anon:Soul Edge can cut people in half and devour souls. Here's how the Story ends. Siegfried's good side tried to fight off Nightmare and Soul Edge's Possession. The Result was Siegfried suceeding and creating two seperate bodies one was Siegfried one was Nightmare. Nightmare decided to destroy Siegfried because since he realized he can't have Siegfried's body he is going to prevent anyone to have it. '''Doge:Including Siegfried's girlfriend! If he has one due to his stupid name. Spongebob:Eventually the final shard of Soul Edge was found before Nightmare and used to creative Soul Calibur, a holy sword which can destroy Soul Edge. Doge:Sucks for Nightmare, he was just so close, until his ass was Nightmare's ultimate form is Night Terror. Night Terror is Bigger,Stronger and Faster too. 'Doge:He's the first member of the DK Crew! ' Saber Category:Fanon Warfares Category:Hyper Anon Category:'Sword' themed Warfares